bgtsccfandomcom-20200214-history
Scouting Supplies
Hunter Harrow: '''By the gods! A traveller this near to Nashkel? My name is Hunter Harrow, a ranger and a scout in these foothills. Speak, friend, what brings you this way`? '''1. I was exploring the area, Hunter. What news can you tell me of the region? 2. I have not the time to speak to you, Hunter. I bid you farewell. 3. *With an evil grin* I heard Nashkel was being accosted by giants. I thought I’d come and see such a wonderful sight for myself. You: '''I was exploring the area, Hunter. What news can you tell me of the region? '''Hunter Harrow: '''I know no more than you, to be honest. It seems the giants in this region came down from the mountains, terrorizing the town. '''1. I see. Well, I must be on my way. Do watch yourself, Hunter. 2. '''And what are you doing here in the foothills? '''You: And what are you doing here in the foothills? Hunter Harrow: *Looking out over the landscape as he speaks to you* Scouting, mainly. Someone must warn Beregost if the giants decide to push farther north. I will remain in these hills until they fall back into the mountains. 1. Indeed. Well, I will leave you to your scouting then. 2. Is there anything I can do for you while I’m here, Hunter? You: Is there anything I can do for you while I’m here, Hunter? Hunter Harrow: *Taking a drink from his water skin* Indeed, you can, if you are willing. Although I’m excellent at living off the land, I am dependent on certain supplies from Beregost. Perhaps you can go and retrieve them for me? You: '''What do you need specifically? '''Hunter Harrow: '''Sam Feldepost at the Feldepost Inn has my usual supplies, mainly arrows, flint, and a freshly washed bedroll. Keep in mind that I am a ranger of these lands and can offer you no pay, though I am able to reward you otherwise if you are willing to help me. What say you, traveller? 1. I’d be happy to help you, Hunter. '''2. You want me to travel such a distance for no pay? I’m sorry, Hunter. I do not work for free. You: I’d be happy to help you, Hunter. Hunter Harrow: '''Splendid! *Handing you a small stack of furs* Please, take these furs as a payment to Sam, and he will give you the goods I require. '''You: Splendid!*Taking the hides, and securing them in your pack* Trade these furs in exchange for your re-supply from Sam Feldepost? Got it. I’ll be back shortly, Hunter. Hunter Harrow: Many thanks, my friend. Acquired item: 5 Wolf Hide Journal Entry: 'Hunter Harrow, a half-elf ranger patrolling the foothills near Nashkel, has asked me to venture to the Feldepost Inn in Beregost to trade his furs for a re-supply. He mentioned that I should speak with Sam, the owner of the inn. '''Samuel Feldepost III: '*He looks up at you and offers a quick wink* Hello there, friend. What can Sam Feldepost get you today? Some Elven wine? Fire whiskey? What’s your poison? '''You: I may be back for a drink soon, Sam. I’m actually here on behalf of a ranger named Hunter Harrow. Samuel Feldepost III: *Putting away the stein underneath the counter* Ah, our ranger needs his usual re-supply, then? 1. '''*Bluff* Actually, he said he will not be needing supplies this time around. What he did say he needed was two hundred gold coins. He did not tell me why, but said it was very important. '''2. Yes, Sam. He mentioned that you have his normal re-supply. Is it ready? You: Yes, Sam. He mentioned that you have his normal re-supply. Is it ready? Samuel Feldepost III: '*Reaching under the counter, and placing a tightly-wrapped, cloth package on the bar* It is ready indeed, friend. And let him know I threw in some Calimsham wine for those cold nights. Now, what skins did he give you for trade? '''You: '*Handing him the stacks of pelts* Take a look for yourself. '''Samuel Feldepost III: *Unfolding the skins and holding them up* Excellent. These should fetch a fair price at the market. *He turns to you* You best be on your way now. That ranger is most likely out of arrows and low on dried beef. You: '*Taking the supplies from the counter* Yes, Sam. Until next time. Acquired Item: Bag of Supplies '''Journal Entry: '''I have traded a set of furs for a re-supply of goods for Hunter Harrow, the half-elf ranger patrolling the foothills near Nashkel. I should head back to the Cloud Peak foothills and give him his supplies. '''Hunter Harrow: '*The ranger looks up to you as he is cleaning his bow* Ah, good to see you again, traveller. Do you have the re-supply from Beregost? '''1. I’m afraid I haven’t made my way into town yet. Who did I need to speak with again? 2. *Taking out the package of goods* Yes Hunter. And Sam wanted to let you know that he gave you some Calimsham wine as well. You: *Taking out the package of goods* Yes Hunter. And Sam wanted to let you know that he gave you some Calimsham wine as well. Hunter Harrow: '*The ranger laughs deeply and takes the package from you* Most excellent! He is a good friend, Sam Feldepost. *Reaching into a leather satchel, he takes out four potions* My deepest thanks for your aid. Please, take these, It isn’t much, but these droughts have aided me against many foes. '''1. '*Taking the potions from Hunter* Thank you, Hunter. These will be most useful. '''2. *Diplamacy – Looking to the potions smiling faintly* A few potions? Surely you must have more, Hunter. It was a long trip into town and back. 3. Please, ranger, keep your potions, as you will need them far more than I. It is good to know that Beregost is safe because of your presence here. You: '''Please, ranger, keep your potions, as you will need them far more than I. It is good to know that Beregost is safe because of your presence here. '''Hunter Harrow: '''You would travel such a distance and risk your life along the way at no cost? Truly you are a remarkable individual. I am at loss for words. '''You: '''None are needed, Hunter. Stay still, quiet, and well hidden. Farewell. Lost Item: Bag of supplies '''Journal Entry: Hunter Harrow, the half-elf ranger patrolling the foothills of the Cloud Peak mountains, was thankful that I made the trip to Beregost and back for his re-supplies. It is good to know that he is present and watchful of the giants in the area. Reward: 850 Experience Category:Quests